With the development of the Internet, the number of data centers providing services to the Internet is also increasing year by year. The resulting energy consumption problems of the data centers are also becoming increasingly prominent. In the traditional data center, the energy consumption of water chilling units accounts for about 40% of the total energy consumption of the data center. Therefore, how to reduce the energy consumption of water chilling units has become the key to energy conservation and emission reduction of data center infrastructure.
At present, according to a cooling load demand of a machine room, operation and maintenance staffs of the data centers may turn off water chilling units in an order of turning on the water chilling units to reduce the energy consumption.
However, in this type of regulation and control mode, since the staffs of the data center cannot acquire efficiency data of the water chilling units, whether to shut down/start each water chilling unit can be determined only according to the running time of the water chilling units. This will lead to continuous running of a water chilling unit with high power consumption, thus resulting in energy waste.